


Hourglass

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Things are done differently, and a union is born.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart





	Hourglass

"Now we know." Annie says shortly

And so everything begins.

No. Not everything. For me, it began years ago, when I first met him.

When I first met Eren.

To think that it was me, me and my words that inspired him to strike out against my hometown.

His words keep replaying over and over and over again in my head.

A dull throb yanks me back to reality. I press my hands against the sides of my head.

I am aware of people standing around me in a circle, giving me concerned looks.

"Are you all right?" an angelic voice asks

It's Krista. Of course it would be her. She is one of the few pure souls in this rotten world.

I lift her up with ease and spin her around. 

I feel Ymir's glare on my back, but I don't care.

Krista is my salvation. She and Eren are.

"Run away with me, Krista." I offer "You, me, Ymir, Eren and Bertl. It'll be a life of adventure. A good life."

"The terms I was given..." she bites her lip "I was to stay in the military. If I don't, they'll kill me..."

"They won't if you come with me."


End file.
